walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
B. Everett (Video Game)
'''B. Everett '''is an original character who appears in The Walking Dead Video Game, and was the younger brother of the protagonist, Lee Everett. He is encountered outside of the pharmacy in Macon, Georgia when Doug and Lee go to take a look outside. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Very little was known about his life prior to the apocalypse, except that he was Lee's brother, and that he assisted with the family business of running and operating the pharmacy in Macon, Georgia. On an April Fool's Day, he put flour in his mother's tuba. Then, when she woke up Lee by blowing the tuba in his face, the flour went onto Lee. When he was young, he was bullied constantly, but one day, he fought back, giving them a big beating, and regaining his confidence. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" While Lee was at the pharmacy with the other survivors, he talked to Doug, and the two went outside to look around for supplies and to devise a plan on how to escape. While Lee talked to Doug about certain survivors in the pharmacy, he eventually noticed his brother being trapped by a fallen power line lamp post. He saw his pharmacy ID badge and realized that he worked at the drugstore. He tried convincing Doug that he had keys, but Doug insisted that they get more proof before attempting a risky move to get to the body. Once Lee found his family photo in the office of the pharmacy, he showed Doug that the walker (Lee's brother) used to work at the store, and that he would be carrying the keys necessary to open the back door to the pharmacy so that they could get the drugs needed for Larry. Doug finally agreed, and watched Lee's back as he moved to approach his brother. Death Killed By *Walkers (Alive) *Lee Everett (Zombified) Lee realized his brother was a walker, and assumed that he was attacked by the walkers while he attempted defending his parents from them. With the rest of the walkers distracted by the televisions across the street, Lee apologized to his brother and sliced into his neck and head with an axe several times. Once dead, he grabbed the keys from his body and headed back to the pharmacy. Relationships Lee Everett Lee is B. Everett's brother. They were not very close due to Lee's little accident by killing somebody after he finds out his wife was cheating on him. It can be inferred that Lee didn't know what his brother thought of him after that, as he was not allowed to talk to his family. Lee misses his family, as was mentioned in Episode 1 to Clementine. Mrs. Everett Mrs. Everett is B. Everett's mother. Although not much is heard about her, it can be inferred B. loved her very much. It is mentioned by Lee (determinant) that if B. was with his parents when the zombies attacked, he would've died for them, so it can be inferred that B. loved his mother and was close to her. Mr. Everett B. Everett is Mr. Everett's other son. It is mentioned by Lee (determinant) that if B. was with his parents when the zombies attacked, he would've died for them, so it can be inferred that B. loved his father and was close to him. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *His death is very similar to Amy's death, where Andrea also has to kill her sibling and Merle Dixon's death, where Daryl Dixon has to kill his sibling. Both Lee and Andrea apologize for not being there for their younger siblings, both were devastated when they were walkers, and both killed their zombified siblings. *B. Everett's first name is unknown. Lee never mentions it, and only sees his pharmacy ID badge which has the initial "B. Everett" on it. *B. is one of the people or zombies whose fate or killer cannot be chosen. In his case, Lee kills B. when he is a zombie. Everett, B. Everett, B. Everett, B. Everett, B.